Cesium Eliminator (CE-137) is a dietary supplement comprising zeolite powder plus four natural ingredients generally recognized as safe (“GRAS”) by the FDA. In combination, they have the property of demonstrating strong affinity for cesium-137 and cesium-134.
CE-137 is a dietary supplement made of natural ingredients and assembled for the purpose of allowing people to consume the capsules alongside herbs, foods or beverages which they believe may contain radioactive cesium isotopes. Radioactive cesium mimics potassium in plant biology and is the primary long-term pollutant found in areas impacted by nuclear accidents such as Chernobyl and Fukushima. The half-life of cesium-137 is approximately 30 years. The isotope persists in an agricultural environment for 200-300 years with sufficient strength to make all foods grown in such soils too dangerous for consumption by humans or animals.
CE-137 is intended to be take orally during a meal in which components of the meal are suspected of containing concerning concentrations of cesium-134 or cesium-137. CE-137 selectively binds with the radioactive cesium isotopes, capturing them and removing them from the body through normal bowel movements that eliminate fecal matter. The primary benefit is that CE-137 prevents the radioisotopes from being absorbed through intestinal walls and into the bloodstream, thereby limiting the time the radioisotopes exist in the body.